A Secret for an Admirer or Lover?
by Britanian Prince D.B.Z
Summary: A secret affection for Ray may got to far to claim, as this secret admirer will do anthing to have him. But is this the only person that loves Ray, I don't think so.
1. My Eyes Decieve

**Crazy Evening**

Every morning started the same, nothing out of the ordinary, then suddenly I was being kissed, and my eyes being blocked by a hand so I couldn't even tell who it was. The kiss was wonderful, it made my stomach turn knots, then I felt something hard against my stomach so I knew it was a guy kissing me but for some reason I didn't mind. The man was not that taller than me so I guessed he was a teen, probably around my age, he had lithe muscles, and his body was unusually hot. The boy slipped his tung through my lips while I was in thought and caught me off guard. It took me less than expected for me to ease into the kiss, and soon I was having a Tung fight for dominance, I lost, but I didn't mind. Inside my mind I wondered why I didn't pull away…. but I simply couldn't.

When the kiss ended the boy disappeared in a flash before I could see who it was, or ask why he kissed me. This day had gotten real strange real fast for a boy like me Rei Kon, and I was only on my way to the grocery store because Tyson cleaned out all the food again. Whatever just happened I wish would happen again, having my first kiss was just amazing.

"REI!" Tyson yelled as he crossed the room "Buddy where ya been, we've been waiting on you so that I…. I mean we can eat" he said as a set of eyes started to glare.

"Don't worry I'm back, so I'll start dinner, than we can all eat" though while cooking all ray could think about was that, and it was driving him crazy,

_"I wish I knew who KISSED ME!"._


	2. What happens when you Think?

**Crazy Evening= Crazy Morning**

Rei stayed up all night thinking about that same kiss that made his stomach turn. He wanted answers but he didn't know where to look, or who to look for that matter, so he just decided to go to bed and think about it tomorrow.

Rei always wakes up at 6:00am so that he has thirty minutes to get dressed, shower, brush teeth & hair. Then he goes out for an hour of training and fifteen minutes of meditation, by 7:45am he starts breakfast and then starts on Tyson's breakfast.

"Hey Rei, what's for breakfast?" Max asks as he enters the kitchen, his hair looking a little damp which means he just came from the shower.

"Oh…. nothing special, just some waffles and beacon" Rei replied.

"Have you seen Tyson, I haven't seen him at all this morning" max asked, "plus he's not even in his bed, which is really odd".

"No, sorry I've been out all morning…..but…. can I tell you something max?" Rei asked with a faint blush

Max nodded and after Rei started telling max about everything that happened yesterday on his way to the store. All max could give back was a faint blush from his cheeks and a very surprised look.

"So did you like the kiss?" Max asked shyly with the blush slowly burning red

"Yea I kinda did, but that doesn't mean…. I'm gay…. right?" said Rei while turning his head anywhere but in max's direction

"Well I think it kinda does Rei…. But at least…. you won't be alone" max said as his blush made his head look like a bright cherry

"What do you mean max… _**ARE YOU TELLING ME YOUR GAY!**_" Rei yelled, and quickly max covered Rei's mouth before he could say anything else. (but luckily no one was in the house)

"Not so loud Rei, I haven't told anyone else" max said shyly while still covering Rei's mouth. You haven't even told your parents that you're gay" Rei asked after removing max's hand away.

"Yes I am, and so are you" said max now smiling smugly "from what I've gathered you really want to find out who this guy is, and _kiss_ him again."

Rei said nothing in response, but the blush on his face told it all, especially since he left the kitchen in a hurry after max's little statement.

**Rei's Prove**

**I can't believe that max is gay, sure he has a cute face and loves cute things more than a normal boy should, but the only way he could be gay is if he liked a guy….. but who would max like, max is a person who tries to only see the good in people even if there bad so who could max possibly, and truly like.**

**But I'll give him credit, what max said was true; I do want to find out who kissed me and know why. "**_But I really want that kiss_**" his mind screamed at him, which made Rei shutter and smile, but a brief one that he had to deny until he found out who kissed exactly. "**_But facing the facts…. I think I really am gay_**".**

**As I think more about the kiss the more I'm feeling confused, for one thing I can't even pick up a scent on the guy who was kissing me which is really weird, since I'm a Neko-jinn and I should've picked up a scent when he put his hand over my eyes. I find that really strange, plus what if he tries it again, I don't think I'll even be able to use my martial arts. Whoever that guy was, he sure was strong enough to hold me still that I couldn't drop kick him, punch him, or trip him by his legs.**

"_Hmm…. that looks like Tyson, I wonder where he's been all day_**"**

**Rei's Prove Over: Regular Prove Begin**

"Hey Tyson!" Rei yelled while waving and running towards him.

"Oh hey Rei, what's up" he said smiling

"What are you so happy about?" Rei asked tilting his head to the side

"Well…." Tyson looked off towards the sky then back at Rei with a big grin "Max just told me he loves me, and it was completely out of the blue, then….. I told him I loved him." He said with an even bigger grin than before.

"Wait a minute, your gay too… **Has the world gone** **Mad!**" Rei shouted, and again a hand had covered his mouth for the second time today, "**If only it was the guy who covered my eyes**" Rei thought.

"Yes Rei we're all gay, me, max, and you" Tyson stated with a small smirk, that Rei wanted to slap off his face.

"Wait how did you…" before he could finish Tyson cut him off "Max told me" Tyson stated as he pulled his hand away from Rei's mouth

"Well technically I don't really think I'm gay, just because I enjoyed a kiss from what I think was a guy doesn't mean I'm gay." Rei said arrogantly "And can't believe that max told you that, I'm going to kill that blonde, blue-eyed gossip!" before Rei could leave Tyson grabbed him by the wrist and stared into his eyes, it was almost a glare, then stated "I can't let you kill the one I love Rei….. I'm sorry if you didn't want him to tell me, but I'm glad he did…. cause now me and max can help you track down this guy, and the sooner we do the sooner you can stop this denial act you've got going."

With that Tyson left, probably to join max…. I mean his new lover. Then rei found himself back at the house, wanting nothing to do but lie down and fall asleep then, something struck him, then his head shot up and looked at the deserted bed on the other side of his shared room, and a single thought came to mind "Where's Kai?"


	3. Prince Charming or Satin?

Hey out there!

I'm so excited to be coming back, and I hope you love this chapter.

Ray: Even though it took you years just to finish.

Hey I was busy!

Ray: Whatever, while you've been busy, I've been pulling my hair out trying to figure out who likes me!

Ha! I know who it is.

Ray: Really? Who?

Can't tell you, it'll spoil the twist I have for my readers.

Ray: What twist?

Sorry, vital information.

Ray: I will kill you!

Whoa a little hostel don't you think. Trust me, I know. I've seen all 3 movies.

Ray: Excuse me but we're talking about me here!

And on with the story!

Ray: WAIT!

Ray Prov

"_Well it's now 8:30pm and instead of eating dinner with my teammates, I'm up stairs blowing about a million brain cells trying to figure out this riddle or whatever you want to call it, that was left on the front porch this morning_."

_**Flashback**_

I was coming home from my morning run, and when I got to the door I read the note that was on it.

"_Always on the move aren't you ray, I just love seeing your backside in all its glory, I hope you don't mind that I joined you – Love, well you don't need to know yet_."

I turned around, and looked to see if he was still around hiding somewhere.

I balled up the paper and threw it on the grownd angry, knowing that this person was toying with me and my emotions.

Flashback End: Ray Prov Begin!

"_And now I don't know what to do, I'm literally going crazy thinking about who this guy could be_."

I turn facing the window, stopping my pacing, and looking out at the most beautiful full-moon ever "Who ever it is knows I'm a nekojin and was smart enough to cover his scent somehow. But everyone should know that fact, I mean I am famous after all." I went back to sit on my bed.

"_I've already ruled out my team because lets face it, max and tyson are lovey-dovey, kenny's a geek with more straight porn sights then you would imagine, and kai...well now that I think about it, I haven't seen kai for a while...does that mean it's him_."

I went down stairs to find everyone watching tv, everyone but kai. Instead of asking them, cause I knew they wouldn't know, I decided to take a walk and see what the night would bring.

I was halfway near the park when I heard a few noises and decided to follow them, not gonna let him get away this time.

I ran threw a few bushes and trees when I spotted a figure not to far away just standing there. When I got closer I saw what he wore. He had a grey hoodie on with black pants and shoes. I could only see his mouth, his hands were in his pockets holding on to something I think. It was quiet and nothing but the moon provided light, it was actually quite peaceful.

"Can you...for the life of me...please tell me who you are!" I shouted at him waiting for an answer "What, you've got nothing to say unless you have your mouth on mine."

"Kitten you've wondered far from home." he said with a sly smirk, that looked a little to familiar.

"Kai if that's you, you are in big trouble mister!" he only laughed at my out burst.

"If you think I'm kai, your not as smart as everyone says you are ray. Though kai does have feelings for you, and I don't blame him for having them, I want you too and I'll have you soon enough." he threw what was in his left pocket, I caught it, It was a silver blackberry "We'll be in touch, my dear kitten."

Before i could grab him, he grabbed something out of his other pocket and threw it to the ground, you guessed it, a smoke bomb.

I coughed for a good minute, that stuff also stung my eyes, that sure sucked.

When I finally opened them, of course, he was gone. I gave up on him that night knowing he wouldn't come back, especially since now he can talk to me whenever he wants. On my walk home, what he said finally hit my now diminishing I.Q.

"_Kai likes me!_"

"_No way that can't be true, I mean just the way he acts around everyone proves that he doesn't like anybody_." out of no where I here a phone ring, then remember it's the one he gave me.

"Kitten, are you already thinking about who likes you more."

"No, I'm just wondering if your a liar."

"What do have to lie for sexy ass."

"WHAT!"

"I'm rubbing myself just hearing you speak, will you purr for me." ray blushes

"PERVERT!" I slam my finger so hard on the end button, I thought I broke the phone.

Then quickly I started checking for any information on it and there was nothing, no contacts, pictures, or sim card. I even checked the number that he called from, and of course it was not in use anymore, probably a disposable phone.

"_Still thinking about kai and that creepy stranger, yeah he's officially creepy and a pervert_." I went into the house and sat on the now free couch, I guess everyone went to bed, it is 11:57pm.

I hadn't realized how tired I was until I was laying myself down and letting my eyes slowly close, but before I did shut them, I saw a shadow of what I think was a man, and then felt a gentle kiss graze my lips as I finally dozed off to dream of the pervert and kai.

3/02/12 Friday Morning 9:43am

I woke up to the sun, basically blinding me when I opened my eyes. "_And unlike you I kind of stretch like a cat, and ok I may be half cat or tiger, but that doesn't mean that I like being called a cat_."

I looked over next to my pillow and saw a note and it read "_My kitten lets others touch him, I don't think so. Keep your team away or I will. Your mine now – love always, Prince Charming_."

"This is bad."

End

Ray: Aww! Don't tell me it's over

No it's not over, but it's heating up!

Ray: Cool! I hope this has a good ending though.

Oh it will. Muah hahahahaha!

Ray: (sweat drop) I don't like the sound of that laugh.

Ray: Please leave reviews, he and I would appreciate it!

Same time next week: 3/09/12 4:15pm


	4. Alert!

I have decided to end the story "In the Sack with Magic", since I am at a dead end on how to continue, and I'm just not feelin it anymore. Some of you may hate me for it but I promise not to do something like this again. But I'm not leaving you with nothing. I am writing two new stories to put in the place of that one. "Charmed Ones: Next Generation" and "Rising Phoenix." They are both action packed with romance, magic, power, drama, love, and devestation. I hope you all will read them. I working really hard on them.

"In the Sack with Majic" will be taken down on 3/10/12 at 5:00pm

Charmed Ones: Next Generation – premeires 3/10/12 at 5:15pm

Rising Phoenix – premeires 3/11/12 at 5:15pm

Hope you all don't hate me!

The next chapter for "A Secret for an Admirer or Lover?" will be up 3/10/12 at 5:15pm

Thanks for reading!


	5. Some Prince

Ray PROV

Thought Process

'_**I don't know what to do anymore; I keep trying to think up of different ways to get out of this mess I'm stuck in, and I wish the answer would show up!'**_

'_**Why must my life be in this situation when everything is normal and peaceful for others; even though their just as, if not, as famous as I am.'**_

'_**Don't get me wrong, I mean I love the fans, but can't this happen to someone else; I mean seriously, am I that appealing to a guys and girls, it's just insane. But this fan seems to have taken it to a completely different level, to the point of where I've locked my myself in the bathroom for two hours and having my friends yelling through the door telling me to open up, and tell them what's wrong; which I can't, because I don't want to get them into harm's way.'**_

'_**All I hear now is their pounding on the door, I guess this wasn't the best way to hide that something was wrong. I haven't talked to any of them all day, and that hurts me when I hurt them to protect them. Though I think we've been in tougher jams than this, our lives are always filled with danger, maybe it's time for a change….'**_

Ray's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the bathroom door and Tyson both hit the ground in a loud thud. He couldn't believe they knocked the door down, that's just barbaric, and he might have to clean that up later.

Ray PROV Over

"What the hell Tyson!" I screamed at him getting up off the toilet "Now I have to clean that up, you could've waited till I came out."

"Like that was going to happen, we've been knocking on the door for almost an hour trying to get you to come out from here!" Tyson looked mad, and had so much worry in his eyes that a blind man could see it.

"Well you guys know I usually take a long time to get ready, and besides that, I could've been taking a bath and fell asleep."

"Even I know that's a terrible lie ray, you sleep as light as I do." Kai stated looking seriously at me, his crimson eyes like daggers boring into my soul.

'_**Time seemed too had also put its self a still as I tried to come up with some excuse to get me out of this mess. Kai was too smart and could see right through me, and he knows something is up. I've avoided all of them since this morning knowing that they would worry. Maybe I should just tell them, but I don't know what this guy is capable of; he snuck into this house and left a note….wait….does that mean it's one of them. I don't know what to think anymore**_!**'**

"Ray, we're waiting for a better explanation for why you decided to lock yourself in the bathroom, and also ignore us since breakfast."

'_**Man kai was good at guessing…'**_

"I don't know why you guys are acting like this; nothing's going on or happening…. I think I'm just going to go for a walk, please clean up your mess before I get back Tyson."

'_**And with that I took my leave knowing that their right behind me, asking me what's really going on; and why I'm not answering them or why I'm still ignoring them as I'm walking down the stairs to make a gracious but quick exit.'**_

"Ray!" they all shouted as I reached for the knob to freedom, so close

"What! What is so important." I looked at them with pure unsaturated annoyance

"We thought you might want to open your package first before you left." Max said quietly while handing me the red package, with an orange bow placed in the center.

"Oh…when did this get here?" I asked taking the package from max and looking puzzled at them all with my head slightly tilted to the left.

"It was there when I came back from my jog this morning, which you would've known sooner if you weren't avoiding us all morning." Kai stated, but mumbled that last part to himself even though he knew I would still probably here, neko-jins' rule.

"Thanks, but I've got to go, see you guys later." I told them very quickly while making my exit, I really don't feel like being questioned again

RockLand PARK Ray Prov Still

'_**I hate hiding things from them, I really do, but I'm just not ready to tell them yet. I at least want to figure out who this guy is first. I mean, I have no idea on who this guy is, no leads and no idea what so ever. He keeps his face hidden, but doesn't every stalker; he's more interested in my body than he does me actually, now that I think about it that's all he ever talks about. So this guys a perverted, crazy, psycho, who not only wants me but will do anything to anyone to make sure I stay away from them or vice versa. So far I hate my life!'**_

Suddenly I felt a vibration in my pants, and dreaded it with the push of the button and the sound of him on the other end.

"Hello Kitty" enough with the dam cat references already

"What" I asked with a little aggravation slipping through my teeth

"Well someone seems like they're in a bad mood…." there was rustling for a few minutes than he began again "I guess the park would be a great place to go and calm your nerves."

"How'd you know where I was?" severely creeping me out

"I always know and I had a hunch my kitten would want to get away from his friends and their questions. And tell me, did you like the gifts I sent you, I picked them out special for you." I looked down at the package next to me, forgotten a while ago "You just have to open it; it'll give you a thrill."

'_**He sounded just a little too happy and mischievous; something isn't right about that package.'**_

But I decided to open it anyways, and what I find is…. I don't know what these are.

"Do you love it, they are the latest models." He says snickering on the other end

I read the side of the box for the info, and it says it's called the "F Orgasm". Underwear with a built in vibrating dildo; that extends to two lengths and has two movement settings, and has a wireless remote with five settings for pleasure, and is reversible so it can work their front or back. The other "gift" was a vibrating cock ring, which had three settings for pleasure, a wireless remote, and a medium bottle of tingling sensation lube, strawberry scented.

(But both remotes from the boxes were missing)

'_**What the hell! What is this….why'd he give me something like this…I've never even thought about sexual stuff, yes poo Ray Kon doesn't like to think about or having sex, it kind of scares me okay! But this is insane….if he expects me to use this I don't think he know me very well!'**_

"You love it right, I just knew you would!" he started laughing

"Are you out of your mind, why would you buy this?" I shouted

"I want you to use it right now, in public. There's a restroom to your left. I want you to go in, prepare yourself, and put on the ring and the underwear or I will pay a visit to dear little maxie, and make his bubbly smile go away forever….your decision."

'_**Would he really do something to max, I don't even want to think of a world without my blonde turtle. And I could never desert a friend like that….but….man am I gonna feel this tomorrow, the things I do for these guys, this is probably the scariest thing I've ever had to do in my life."**_

"F-Fine I-I'll do it" I stuttered out

"Good boy, trust this will be your favorite treat"

"But where are the remotes, there not in the boxes?" _**'As if I had to ask…'**_

"With me silly kitty!" he squealed "I had all the settings and controls transmitted on one remote, less hassle that way, now go put on a show, I'll be watching closely."

'_**I can't believe I'm about to do this, I just know it's gonna hurt. And to think that pervert will be watching somehow, probably getting off on humiliating and observing me….well her goes everything….some prince."**_

I sat down in one of the stalls, it was surprisingly clean, and took out the lube, underwear, and ring. I read the instructions for the lube because I didn't want to hurt myself. After about four minutes of reading and six more of telling myself that it wasn't going to kill me, I began.

I pulled down my pants and boxers, grabbed the lube, and raised both my legs on the railings, on both sides of the walls. I squirted a huge amount onto three of my fingers and hesitantly slid one inside.

"mmff…..ahh fuck!" this hurt like hell

I kept pushing it in and out, pushing it deeper, and doing what that stupid book said to do. It felt like I was being split, then suddenly I hit something making me scream.

"Ahh!" I stopped to breath "What….was that?"

I started moving again and added a second finger, hitting that spot again made me push my fingers even deeper hitting it again. I was going crazy, and my cock was hard and dripping wet with pre-cum, from the head to the base dripping down to my even wetter entrance.

"Nnn….ahhh….hah!" what is this

Getting down on my knees and resting my forehead on my left arm, I continued to finger myself with three fingers now, feeling my digits moving in and out faster and faster. My cock is still stiff, hot, untouched, and making a puddle all over the floor, and before I could reach for it the phone rang. I pulled my fingers out and answered.

"H-Hello" I said trying to calm my voice

"Well my kitten sure is having a ball, you look so sexy but….were you about to touch yourself?"

"Y-Yes" I answered while madly blushing

"I don't think so….put the ring and the underwear on now, before you lose it too soon, and keep the phone on….I wanna talk with you."

Finding the ring, I slipped it on easily, because shamefully I was already really wet. It tightened itself around me; making me feel like I was going to blow but it wouldn't let me. Why would someone make this if it prevents you from cuming?

Suddenly it started to vibrate

"Ahh!" I spread my legs and laid my head against the wall as this thing made me feel so good

"Hah….mmff….nnh!"

"Do you love it Ray, that's setting one, only two left…but I don't like to wait, welcome to setting three."

"Ahh….oh my god!" I was stroking myself like crazy, from the shaft down, over and over trying to get myself to cum, but the stupid ring wouldn't let me "P-Please l-let me c-cum" I gasped out

"Kitten wants to cum, then put on the underwear, take off the ring, and put your clothes on and…." "Wait why do I have to put my…." "Just do as I say, then walk back home, then you'll know when you can cum." Then he hung up

As he instructed I slowly took of the ring from my now purple headed, which was very sensitive now. And then I put on the underwear and very slowly inserted the dildo inside me. It didn't hurt too badly because it wasn't on any settings yet, so it was about three inches long. I cleaned up my mess and left for home with a raging, dripping, purple cock squishing around in my tight pants.

'_**Why did I let Mariah change my wardrobe, these pants are getting me in all the right places, and this isn't the time for it to be happening. I'm almost home, which means I'll get away scott-free in the bathroom to finish what was started, and still continuing.'**_

'_**I hurried up to the bathroom in mine and kai's room, but there he was, waiting on my bed. Looking very annoyed at me, probably wondering where I've been since I left them with unanswered questions.'**_

I tried to act natural and composed, no matter how turned on I still was. "Hey kai what's going on?" smooth ray, real smooth

"Well I've been wondering what you've been hiding, and don't say you're not because you'd be a liar." He got up and went to the door and locked it "And you're not leaving until you tell me."

"Kai I don't kno-"I cut myself off when I felt a fantastic, yet badly timed, feeling happening inside of me. I then fell to my hands and knees, breathing erratically and somewhat erotically.

"Ray….Ray what's wrong?" kai leaned down next to me with concern

I couldn't answer him as the vibrator started to move in and out, becoming longer, and reaching my spot that made me cry.

"Ahh….Kai!" my face flushed, breathing heavier, limbs shaking, I just couldn't control myself

'_**Kai then tried to help me up, me facing him, my legs gave out instantly. He caught me, but one of his legs were between mine and I just couldn't help but rub against him for more friction, I want to cum so badly!'**_

"Ahh Kai!" I just kept dry humping him, it felt too good "It's so good….so good ahh!"

"Ahh….what are you d-doing" I can feel him, he's hard

'_**Then suddenly the vibrator went faster, and I was so close…so close!'**_

"I-I…I…I'm cu-ahh!" I felt myself tense, lose control, and spill shot after shot of cum in my pants and underwear

The vibrator continued to move, the suddenly it started to spin in a circular motion around and around. Like an orgasmic whirl-wind.

"Ahh, It's still c-coming out!" I fell to the floor on my back bucking my hips in the air while using both of my hands to rub the outside of my pants, and shot five more loads into my pants

When the vibrator finally stopped, I saw that my pants were filled with my cum. I could feel it dripping to my entrance, in my pubic hair, and down my legs. I came so much; it went right through my pants and was leaking out, even onto my stomach.

I lay still until I heard a grunt from on the other side of the room and saw kai looking utterly shocked and surprised.

'_**How will I explain this one!'**_

**THE END**

_Well I hope you all enjoyed the show!_

_Crazy what can happen in a day hun?_

_Ray: you made me into a pervert!_

_For your own good dearie_

_Ray: don't you dearie me Mr!_

_Hey now, you knew this day would cum ;-)_

_Ray: ugh! No puns!_

_Kai: can we cut this out, when do I fuck ray!_

_Ray: never!_

_Kai: never say never kitten, you just came on my leg so you owe me._

_Ray: *blushes* shut up all of you perverts_

_Enough you two, you will fuck later on, so stop flirting._

_Kai: so I do get some….good cause blue balls are the worst_

_**Thanks for reading, review, and join us next time!**_


End file.
